1. Cross Reference to Related Applications:
This application is related to my copending application entitled "Floor Polishing Machine", filed June 30, 1986, Ser. No. 880,301.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical floor polishing devices for commercial and residential use and to a height adjustment for such devices to control the level of the polishing pad used by the device.
3. Description of the Prior Art:
Many types of electrically powered floor polishing machines are presently sold in the marketplace. These machines typically feature a base or frame of a conductive material, such as steel or aluminum, onto which is bolted an electric motor. The motor is not typically received within a recess on the base and the metallic material of the base can be dented or can corrode with time. The metallic materials of the motor and base amplify the operating noise of the machine and also increase the overall weight of the machine.
Presently available floor polishing machines do not provide a simple and convenient method for adjusting the pad level. As a result, there is no convenient way to compensate for size differentials between different pads or to adjust the pad height to allow for pad wear.
The present invention has as its object a design for a floor polisher in which the base is provided from a nonconductive material which is less susceptible to damage or corrosion than were previously known designs.
Another object of the invention is a floor polisher design featuring a base of lighter weight material which acts as a sound deadener during operation.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a height adjustment for a floor polisher which allows the pad level to be controlled by the operator to compensate for varying pad thickness and to allow for pad wear.
Another object of the invention is a floor polisher design which saves manufacturing and assembly costs.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.